


Tumblr Prompt #14

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	Tumblr Prompt #14

• Cyrus’ POV •

I heard footsteps running behind me, getting closer, as I speed walked through the park.

“Cyrus! Cyrus, come on!” The athlete caught up with me and grabbed onto my shoulders, leaving me to stop and look anywhere but TJ’s beautiful, concerned eyes. “Will you please stop acting like that never happened?”

I sighed and finally looked back at him. Our faces were only about two inches apart, and I could feel TJ’s gasping breaths from running to catch me. I was only hoping his loud breathing blocked out him hearing my fast heart beats. You’d think I just ran in front of a bus or something.

“Why not?” I snapped, but my voice was shaky and weak from our close proximity.

“I’m not mad at you, Cyrus. I just never expected you of all people to hit the school’s most popular boy in the jaw.” He replied, his voice serious but still soft. “All I want is to understand why you didn’t just let him go.”

“I couldn’t just walk away after what he said about you.”

“Yes, you could, Cyrus! You bruised your hand severely and almost broke it from hitting him! You can’t let yourself be physically injured because of me!”

“I would rather me be hurt than you.” I mumbled quietly, but unfortunately TJ heard me.

“Why, though? I mean, you’ve been there when the basketball team makes a rude comment about Buffy, or that time when Amber humiliated Andi before I met you. You never did anything to defend them, as far as I know.”

This conversation was getting much too personal for my liking. “You’re different.” I blurted out, clasping my hand on my mouth afterwards. But it was too late.

TJ took a step closer, leaving only an inch between our noses. His voice sounded detached, even hurt. “What do you mean, ‘different’?”

I swallowed and looked everywhere but him again. I tried not to look visibly distressed, but I’m pretty sure that failed me. I looked at him, forcing my voice to be as strong as possible. “You’re my best friend, that’s what I mean.” But I knew I was done for. TJ was smarter than trusting that.

What I didn’t expect was him to respond by smirking and calling me out. “Then why are you so nervous?” His voice was laced with fake coyness and a lack of understanding. I swallowed and I felt my face heat up. His eyes briefly darted down at my lips, then back to my eyes without his smirk ever leaving. I would have overthought it, but I didn’t have the time. As soon as his eyes met mine again, he closed the one-inch gap and tilted his head just slightly to press his lips on my own.

I wanted so much to just melt into the kiss, but I knew if I did I would therefore be admitting he was right. Which he was. But I still wasn’t completely resolved to resigning the truth about me yet - both liking boys or, more specifically, being completely in love with my best friend, TJ Kippen.

After a few seconds he pulled back slightly, looking deep into my eyes for the answer he was hoping for. As I spoke, my voice betrayed me and gave TJ his answer. “W-what was t-that?”

“I like you too, Cyrus.” But his voice wasn’t giving off that he was being sarcastic about what I said, or that he was joking. It was soft and serious, like the day at the swings a month ago when he said I was ”the only person I can talk to like this.”

And after that, I couldn’t control myself any longer. I met his lips again and he kissed me right back for who knows how long. I didn’t think anything could be better.


End file.
